Beach Bummers/Transcript
General Gallery Transcript Home episode begins with Sarah and her cousins were ready to the beach Sarah: Are you ready boys? Kevin: Yes we are. Bryan: Sure. No worries. Sarah: Swimsuit? Check. Sunscreen? Check. Sand toys? Check. Kevin: Hey Sarah, are you ready? Sarah: Yeah, oh Kevin should we go to the beach? Outside sees her laughing with Sarah Sarah: Hi Bella, are you ready to go? Bella: Yeah, i know. Sarah: Let’s go! Bella: Good one! laughing Beach and her friends are going ready for the beach Kevin: Here we are. Brenda: Wow! The beach! Bella why do you called red belly beach? Bella: I hope so. Pamela: If you wear sunscreen for delicate skin for hot sun. Gerald: Well if it’s summer side. Stuart: Yeah. Kevin: then whispers ''Ahhh.. Sarah is Bella going to play beach ball? '''Sarah': I see. Kevin: Whispers ''Just a game. '''Sarah': Yeah Gerald: I wanna play some games. Bella: Hey Gerald, do you wanna play beach ball? Gerald: Beach ball, what's beach ball? Bella: It's a game and i'll show you first. Beach Ball and her beach ball with Gerald Bella: This is the beach ball. Gerald: Pretty and so what if i do? Bella: I'll toss it you and you toss it back. Here we go! and her beach ball catches Gerald Gerald: I got it! I got it! I got it! I got it! I- closes with beach ball in sand Bella: Worried ''Oh my gosh! Gerald, are you okay?! '''Gerald': I'm okay. What's next? Bella: Boogie board from Kevin. Brenda: Yes Kevin, you can surf with waves right? Kevin: Yeah. Gasps ''I know surfing. let's go! '''Bella': Yes you can. Kevin: I do. Pamela: Surf it Kevin, surf it. Surf Board begins with Kevin to surf all of waves Kevin: Hey guys look at me i'm surfing like this. Ready?! Surfing on the Boogies [[Surfing on the Boogies]] song begins Kevin: Surfing in the lifeguard to the beach, take in the waves from boogie board. Surfing on the Boogies on the beach day, summer on a paradise from the sea from the ocean. Information from the lifeguard, summers from the sand, Surfing on the Boogies on summer side, beach is all the water waves on the ocean, surfing on the boogies. song ends Beach Kevin is already done Sarah: Well done Kevin! Kevin: well done you to Sarah! Mandy: What are we gonna do? Bella: Beach dance party. Bella '''and '''Mandy: Laughing Sunset from the Beach is crying from the beach Sarah: Oh Kevin, what happened? Kevin: Crying ''The sun is going down when it's horrible. '''Sarah': Don't worry it's glorious day in the beach. Bryan: One more thing for the beach days. Daniel: It's time for beach dance party! Sarah '''and '''Bella: Yay, we did it! All the best beach dance party! Let's dance! Woo-ooo! Mandy, Pamela, Gerald '''and '''Brenda: Ready?! Sarah, Kevin '''and '''Bella: Yes we are! dancing Brenda: How is your dance Bella? Bella: i'm sure. Laughing Home for Evening is over but it's nighttime Bella: Here you go Daniel, home sweet home. Daniel: It's night time sure, are you good? Bella: Yeah. Brenda: Bella it evening right? Bella: Sure, why not. episode ends